


Two Liars, but Only One Truth

by Axel_Knochenmus



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bonding, Eventual Romance, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Knochenmus/pseuds/Axel_Knochenmus
Summary: Conan and KID play a game of lies. It gets too personal when your entire life is a lie that you're just living.





	1. Lying Game

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly, this is the one fandom that I always return to for writing. I think I've actually written more for DCMK than any other I've ever been in.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by [Let's Tell Lies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4928494) by Shinku_Tsuuki 

“Hey, Tantei-kun. Lie to me.”

Conan glared at the thief incredulously. They’d managed to find one of the maintenance rooms on the ship to hide out in while they waited on the call from Hattori, telling them he’d gotten the police in place to spring their trap on the smugglers who’d hijacked the ship. Conan couldn’t help but balk at what sort of luck he must have for him to be stuck with KID during all this, but he’d be lying if he said the thief hadn’t been an immense help. “What?”

KID laughed at him. Grinned at his continuing baffled stare at the other’s idiocy. He hummed, ever so slight while regarding Conan. “Can you? Your acting out there was p _ret_ ty bad, you know.”

The detective frowned. He never liked being made fun of. He knew his acting was horrible, he’d never really practiced much before becoming Conan. He’d rejected the idea of becoming either of his parents, both so popular and known. He’d always wanted the same attention, but he wanted to get it on his own. He’d been convinced following their ways would be giving in to the fact that he couldn’t do it. “So, what of it?”

“Well, Tantei-kun,” KID said, slowly gesturing to the door, the ship, their _plan_ in a nebulously grandiose movement. “This whole show relies on our ability to play a part, and I can’t help but wonder if you’re ready to do it, hm? I’m just trying to help.”

A part of him that was very distinctly Shinichi bristled at the implications. It was his own plan in the first place for them to distract the smugglers long enough for the police force to get on board and thin their numbers around the hostages, of course he could pull it off! It didn’t matter that he was a literal kid at the time.

“See?” KID was suddenly in front of him wagging a finger in his face obnoxiously. “You read like an open book. You don’t have to _say_ anything and I still know what you’re thinking. You should try harder than that. Come on, lie to me.”

“Why would it matter? If you’re asking me to, you’ll already know it isn’t true. It wouldn’t prove anything.” Conan grouched.

“It _does_ matter. Here, I’ll start.” KID paused briefly. “I have never swam a day in my life. I walk along the surface because I’m too buoyant to fall beneath the water.”

“Your head’s definitely inflated enough for that to be true,” Conan remarked drily.

The thief grinned. “See? I told you so.”

Privately, Conan didn’t see. He certainly didn’t understand what point KID was getting at. “Fine, fine. I’ll play along with it this time.”

KID obviously enjoyed being on the winning end, stepping back and folding his arms patiently to wait for Conan’s response, drawing a sharp look of annoyance from the detective.

Putting on his fakest Cute Child Smile, Conan chirped brightly, “I just _love_ it when people treat me like I’m an incompetent child who doesn’t know what I’m doing!”

That drew a flinch from KID. Good. He deserved it if he was going to be patronizing about this whole thing. “My favorite dish to eat is fugu.”

It was somewhat disappointing to not get more of a reaction from that, and only left Shinichi even more disgruntled. He hardly thought about it when he upped the personal stakes in his lies. “Ne, KID-san, didja know that Kogoro-occhan is the nicest person you’ll ever meet? I’m so glad I get to be there all the time he’s solving cases, it’s like magic how smart he is!”

KID tilted his head curiously, thinking deeply about his words before making his own statement. “Hakuba-san is my favorite detective to play with. He never fails to bring something new and interesting, and never focuses on the wrong thing like a horse with blinders on.”

“I miss being alone whenever I want to. It’s so annoying playing with my friends, I can’t get any time to think by myself! Ran-neechan and Heiji-niisan are terrible too! I don’t need them, they just get in my way.”

“I’ve done everything alone this whole time. A phantom as great as KID needs no assistant to pull his tricks off.”

“My parents are my faaavorite! Without them, I wouldn’t be living with Ran-neechan and meeting so many cool people! It’s okay that they’re too busy all the time.”

“I’ve never doubted why I’m here. Being KID is too much fun to worry about the consequences.”

Conan’s gaze snapped to KID’s face. There was, of course, nothing to read in KID’s face or posture. There was a lot to read into that, too much. It was more vulnerable than he expected from the thief, and he didn’t know how to react to that from someone so (not so) untouchable.

He didn’t have to it seemed, as his cell vibrated in his pocket. Flipping it open, he saw a text from Hattori stating that everyone was in place… they only had a few minutes before the ship reached the bridge where everyone waited, and by then, Conan and KID’s distraction would be well underway. He sent back a quick acknowledgement as KID straightened and headed to the door.

“It looks like time’s up. I think we’re ready then, hm?” He held it open, waiting for Conan to follow.

It took a moment more than it should have for him to follow, as he considered his options carefully. He’d already made his choice, he realized quietly. One last thing before they left and this tenuous moment ended…

“Hey, KID.” The thief turned more towards him, cautious at the serious tone the detective’s voice had taken. “My name is Edogawa Conan.”

Tension hung in the air as KID watched him. “Did you hit your head, Tantei-kun? We’ve already been introduced.” There was something strange in his voice, like he didn’t know how to take that anymore than Conan had with the earlier confession. “... Nevertheless, we must be going. Don’t worry,” KID cracked his signature grin. “Even if you did, I’ve got everything under control.”


	2. Truth in Falsehoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing with lies is that for them to be false, something opposed to them must be true. Some lies depend on one's perspective, other lies oppose unchangeable facts.  
> And the facts of the _current_ matter was:  
>  Kaito KID was _really_ good at just winging it.

It seems like an odd time for him to think about Conan, Kaito mused, while he was bleeding and mildly concussed in an alley. But there he was, faintly missing his old rival who’d been gone for months and reminiscing about the strange camaraderie they’d struck up. Maybe his injuries were getting to him, that would explain thinking about the elementary detective who was home in America, probably happily moving on with his life without someone as complicated as an internationally known thief muddying up his moral waters.

He hoped those frantic footsteps headed his way were Jii and not some member of the Taskforce that somehow managed to follow him. He was fairly certain he’d managed to leave them behind, but he was definitely in no shape to slip away if they managed to catch up. Unfortunately, he’d also left Jii behind as well, hoping to draw attention away from his assistant and the rest of the crowds. At the very least, he’d managed to change into his black outfit so they might overlook him.

He heard the sudden stop at the mouth of the alley and looked over to find- Tantei-kun? Kaito blinked for several moments, before his brain caught up with him. It couldn’t be: too tall, older for certain, but the hairstyle…. Plus he was even wearing his glasses. Kaito pushed himself further into the shadows of the wall, hoping they wouldn’t notice and move on, but Not-Conan started to carefully step closer, examining the area closely until he found whatever he was looking for. 

Which, apparently, was Kaito.

The magician watched with mild hysteria as Not-Conan’s eyes stopped on him, drifted down to the bag he’d stored his bloody KID suit in (how did he even know it was there???), and then back up to his face. There was a brief silence as they both considered the situation they were in, before Not-Conan pulled off the glasses and stuck them in his pocket and got closer. Kaito contemplated dropping a smoke bomb and trying to see if he’d manage to escape if he ran.

“Where are you hurt?” Not-Conan sure was nosey wasn't he? Judging from the way he kept eyeing where Kaito was clutching his side, he figured the other already knew.

“What makes you think I'm hurt? We don't know each other.” Kaito thought the other could stand to stay out of his business, thank you very much.

Not-Conan sighed. “This isn't the time, KID. Let me help you.”

Well, there went any chance at the other didn't know who he was. “What was that? I don't know what you thi-”

“Tell me a lie.”

“Huh?” Kaito stared blankly.

Not-Conan(?) raised an eyebrow at him. “Forgetting your own game, Kaitou KID? You're looking p _ ret _ ty bad, I need to make sure you're up for it if we're going to get out of here.”

That… it wasn't the same, but it was familiar, an echo of- “Tantei-kun?” But that was impossible.

… He should really stop doubting his rival’s ability to be just as ridiculous as himself. Not-Conan (and now that he thinks about it, that name still worked even if it  _ is _ him) relaxed a little, his expression took on the familiar sharpness of being in control. “If you need help, I can start for you.”

Kaito was kind of curious where this was going. “Be my guest.”

“I am going to take you to the police and turn you in.”

_ That _ statement certainly made Kaito’s heart stutter and jump in fear. He caught his breath before remembering the most important part: Tantei-kun was lying. In the most blatant way that he possibly could, the detective was trying to convince him that he had no ulterior motives to try and catch him with...whatever this was turning out to be. And Kaito? Kaito was a fucking idiot about to throw his lot in with it. “I don’t trust you.”

It was funny, how apparently the detective’s smile made something catch in his throat. Wow, he really must have hit his head pretty hard back there.

Not-Conan took the chance to move in, shouldering the bag with Kaito’s suit and getting the thief’s arm around his shoulders so he had something to lean on while they moved. Kaito wasn’t sure if it was necessary, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain about the support, or how warm the detective was. There were a lot of questions Kaito wanted to - and probably should - ask, but part of him really didn’t want to break the game. Speaking frankly wasn’t the most natural instinct for a thief, especially not to a detective. Kaito wondered what Tantei-kun felt that he seemed to do much of the same.

Finally, Not-Conan broke the silence.”I don’t know anyone who could help. I wouldn’t trust them anyways.”

“I wouldn't trust them either, you have terrible judgement.” Kaito could tell the adrenaline was fading out of his system; he was starting to feel heavier as fatigue settled in. As an afterthought, he added, “I know you.”

"I'm not Shinichi Kudo, if that's what you're asking."

"What a coincidence! I'm not Kaito Kuroba, either."

Shinichi snorted. Or should he say Kudo? With a mental shrug, Kaito figured they knew enough to be more familiar than polite. He’ll probably worry about the fact that he just told the detective his real name when he wasn’t comfortably warmed by the other’s presence as they headed…. Wherever. Huh. He should stop thinking about it before he realised this was a bad idea.

“I would worry about it,” Shinichi said, laughing softly, and oh, he must have said some of that out loud. “It’s not like you’ve ever saved anyone’s life. No point in anyone being grateful to such a horrible criminal with no disregard for anyone else.”

That… well,  _ maybe _ . But-

“Kudou-kun.”

Kaito’s attention refocused, skittering around the street, sky, and car before settling on the small brunette child. He remembered her from Conan’s little group of friends. Part of him starts to understand what Shinichi was talking about, but the rest was just content to be fuzzy and let the detective handle everything. Just to be polite though, he pulled a jaunty grin and cheered a “Yo!”

That got him a raised eyebrow and a deeper frown on the girl’s face, she turned her attention back to Shinichi. Shiiinichi. Not bad. “He looks terrible.”

Kaito could feel the eyeroll next to him. “I noticed, I found him this way. You’ll take care of him, yeah? I’ve got to get back to Jodie and the rest before they wonder where I disappeared to.”

“Of course.”

As if that settled it, Shinichi started moving again. Kaito complained nonverbally as he was maneuvered into a seat in the back of the vehicle. He caught Shinichi’s gaze with a confused one of his own, caught the other’s hesitation as he mumbled, “You’ve never had snipers at your heist, have you?” Part of Kaito went cold. “Nothing to be done about it., it’s not important. You- I’ll-” Shinichi got frustrated. It was visible, the way he tensed when he dropped their game to speak honestly. “I’ll tell you later. We caught them. And from them, the rest of their operation too. It’s been a long time coming.”

Maybe, if Kaito was more coherent, he’d demand to go with him. He’d understand the complicated expressions on Shinichi’s face: the tightening of his brows, the determined set of his jaw, the spark of light in his eyes, the flat line of his mouth that didn’t look like it knew what to do. Maybe Kaito would have a better response. "Hey,  _ Conan _ ,” KID emphasized the name, reaching out for Shinichi’s arm as he moved away. Shinichi had skipped Kaito’s turn, earlier, he hoped that he could explain what he meant as he lied again. “I’ve got everything under control, but…” The words caught. “I don’t need any help, and you don’t either. Don’t ask.”

Shinichi blinked, confused for a moment before he put things together and smiled. If he wasn’t on the verge of passing out, Kaito might have too, but it was too sincere and raw for how he felt right then. “Of course not.”

Kaito heard a buzzing, or something, and suddenly Shinichi wasn’t looking at him. His phone in hand and a slight frown as he pulled away, Shinichi looked at the small girl again. Or at least, Kaito figures it’s probably her. “Time’s up, I’ve gotta go.”

“You’re the one holding us up, Kudou.”

“Whatever, Haibara, just-”

“Don’t worry. Go do your job, detective. The professor and I’ve got him.”

Shinichi closed the door. “Thanks. This will all be over soon.”


	3. So What is the Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't exactly easy to weather the tides, but people get stronger with more on their side.  
> Relationships aren't meant to be built on lies, but is that what it is when only outsiders need things clarified?
> 
> \-----  
> For the record, I 100% want you to read the chapter title in Oprah's voice.

Knowing Kaito as long as he had, Saguru had ended up in many strange situations, but sneaking up to the roof of Teitan Elementary with the magician to find some mysterious friend of his was certainly not where he ever expected to end up. He was admittedly still surprised Kaito was even letting him stay, given that usually when he gets caught following the magician he gets led somewhere unfamiliar and told ‘fuck off’ before promptly abandoned to his fate. Kaito must be feeling generous, _ or _ the call he’d received when confronting Saguru about it was distracting enough that he’d decided it didn’t matter. The first was suspicious; the second was concerning.

At first glance the roof seemed bare of anyone else, but Kaito’s immediate focus above the door they’d come through suggested otherwise.

“I know you’re there, Kudou.”

A sudden exhalation of breath, possibly annoyance or relief. A vague grunt, “You’re not alone.”

How… cliche. He’d be almost worried if the voice didn’t sound quite so resigned.

Kaito used Saguru’s shoulder and the top of the door to heft himself up onto the doorway with a scowl. “And _ you’re _ being a brat. Come on, Kudou, thought you left _ that  _ behind.”

“Shut up, idiot,” Apparently-Kudou grumbled. Saguru frowned, mentally sifting through everyone he knew was connected with Kaito. He had, of course, had that name pop up before in other circumstances, but it couldn’t possibly be  _ Shinichi  _ Kudou, could it?

Oddly, Kaito just hummed. “Of course! I’m so well known for my eerie silences and piercing stares to make people  _ talk _ .”

“Kaito-”

“Tell me the truth, Kudou.”

Kudou paused, hesitating. “It’s going too fast. Everything- There’s so much. I’m not used to this, but-”

Saguru heard the struggle that the other man was having with his words and uncomfortably realised he may have stepped in too far. Why had Kaito let him follow to this?

“I don’t know.” Quietly, Saguru judged Kaito for his impulsiveness. Even if he wasn’t surprised, per say, it seemed more inconsiderate than Kaito tended to be when he was trying. You’d think with matters like this, he  _ would _ . “You’ve got a lot more to go, it’s gonna take a while.”

“Kaito?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to go home.” There was more weight in those words than Saguru expected. Tired, and so much more. Somehow, they felt out of place in the rest of the conversation.

“I know, Shinichi. I know.”

Saguru decided that this entire outing officially made no sense. He was missing too much, but one thing was certain: There was no way he was leaving this alone. He’d reluctantly admit that he considered Kaito enough of a friend that seeing how clearly he needed some sort of advice not to mess this up, he may as well take one for the cause. He can’t imagine how terrible a heartbroken Kaito Kuroba would be to deal with.

When the two finally climbed back down, Saguru was careful to avert his eyes, but watch them from the corner of his vision. He was already an intrusion enough without making Kudou, who didn’t even know him, more uncomfortable than necessary. He was a bit surprised to note that yes, it was definitely Shinichi Kudou, because  _ of course _ Kaito would be crazy enough to go after another detective.

“Was your snooping enough to satisfy your nosiness, Hakuba?” Kaito jabbed lightly, probably trying to brush off the clearly personal discussion that Saguru had been made privy to.

With a sigh, Saguru rolled his eyes at his friend. “You could have just told me that you had a boyfriend, Kuroba. I don’t know  _ why  _ you’re hiding it, but you do know none of us would be bothered by it right?” He paused, examining Kaito’s steadily more confused expression, and Kudou’s apparent contemplation. “We already figured you were more likely to end up with one, really. Aoko started a bet on what might be your type. I think we all lost that one.”

“You what.” Kaito stared at him dumbfoundedly. Saguru raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll admit it was a long time ago so my bid was rather… uncharitable. Inspector Nakamori said it would have to be someone as crazy as you just to keep up. Aoko insisted it would be another magician so you could hone your skills together. Akako-” Saguru noted Kaito’s ‘meep’ at the other girl’s name. “-suggested something ominous about ‘someone whose soul held the debts of compassion from those beyond life’, or something to that effect.”

Kudou seemed rather amused, giving Kaito a sharp look of borderline-glee. “Do tell us what yours was as well, Hakuba. I’m curious.”

Kaito shot back a look of betrayal.

“Er, I’m not certain... I wouldn’t want to imply-” Kudou’s piercing stare was rather impressive, from this end. He could see how the other must have managed to dig deep into suspects’ psyche to get the most startling confessions to tumble out with a look like that. “... I might have said something about it likely being someone who was low on options, braincells, and shortchanged on common sense.”

_ That _ made Kudou crack up, to Saguru’s quiet relief. No need to go offending his best friend’s boyfriend so quickly, after all.

Kudou grinned, ignoring the gobsmacked expression on Kaito’s face. “I can certainly name a few people in my life who would describe me somewhere along those lines.”

“You-, He-” Kaito stared back and forth between them. “But we-”

With a shrug, Kudou offhandedly commented, “I  _ was _ planning on asking you on a proper date after all this. Kinda hard to have a relationship when one party can’t be seen in public without risk of being murdered.”

“ _ What!? _ ”

Kudou swaggered to the stairs with a calculated amount of smug. “I’ll have to apologize to Haibara for what I said earlier.” He paused, turning back with a fond expression. “Thanks, Kaito, for pulling me to my senses. Sometimes it’s too easy to fall into the wrong perspective.” With a mischievous glimmer, his gaze flicked to Saguru as well. “And good luck with the fallout. I don’t think he’d realised yet, but I wasn’t going to waste another chance, besides, his reaction was too good to pass up.” 

And then he walked off.

And Kaito was confused.

And Saguru was hardly much better, but he’d be lying if some part of him wasn’t delighted to see someone get the better of Kuroba. It seemed like karmic retribution for always being on the other side of it. If anything he was disappointed to not be the one who managed it himself.

Somehow, he managed to hold his laughter in as he walked over to the other, managing to maintain a relative level of stoicness when he spoke, “Well, we should probably head back then.”

Kaito looked at him a bit like the entire world had gone upside-down and sung him chiptunes for the better part of an hour, and the urge to laugh got harder to tamp down. Kaito definitely needed some advice on this one. It’s a good thing Hakuba knew several people who’d be more than willing to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hmu @ liedownquisition on tumblr if u wanna talk these two or ask anything. I need more of these idiots on my blog.  
> I think for the most part I got what I wanted in here, didn't go where I expected (again) but we got there.  
> Also Saguru how the fuck do you always end up important in my stories like what the hell, man.


End file.
